Talk:Discount Merchant
Archived talk NPCs identified in-game as Kurzick Merchants are also found by the resurection shrines outside of many of the outposts. While labelled as a "Kurzick Merchant", they do not offer the 20% discount. The definition here will need to be corrected. --I am 161.88 16:38, 25 May 2006 (CDT) Skuld, going to move all the (Mission)s and (Location)s next? Heh. --68.142.14.45 09:22, 18 July 2006 (CDT) :Mission and Location are official terms, so no. — Skuld 09:24, 18 July 2006 (CDT) Kurzick Merchant vs. Kurzick Merchant (discount) vs. Luxon Merchant and so on I don't understand why this lemma is called Kurzick Merchant (discount) while it is (a) the only article with Kurzick Merchant in its name and (b) Kurzick Merchant is nothing but a redirect to this page. Can someone who knows the reason please clarify/move the article? While doing so, is it possible to unify the naming with the Luxon Merchant? --MRA 12:28, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :See above. The Luxon Merchant article should probably follow the same convention, if this is the convention we're settling on. Currently, the luxon merchant page discusses the difference between the discount version and the other flavor within the page.--66.92.73.217 20:22, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Better Sell Price? Seeing as I don't have an alliance to test this, do you get a better price for selling gear to a discount merchant? The Kurzick Merchant and Luxon Merchant pages should be updated to reflect this, if someone could test it.--66.92.73.217 20:25, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Recomend Page for Deletion Discount Merchants have been consolidated on one page, no need for redirection IMO. Alesain 15:19, 5 February 2007 (CST) Where are these? Skuld 11:31, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :I suspect this is a reference to the merchants that are accessible to Alliances that control a town. --Zampani 1:15, 25 May 2006 (EDT) Can anyone put the prices up for the discount merchants? --83.217.170.161 14:37, 5 February 2007 (CST) :They are already there: Kurzick Merchant. Click the link ^^ Alesain 14:40, 5 February 2007 (CST) ::Disregard that, did some tweaking, go here Discount Merchant. Alesain 15:29, 5 February 2007 (CST) Edited in "only to members of the alliance that controls the town/outpost" to clarify. -76.166.23.65 21:28, 28 April 2007 (CDT) i believe there should be some kind of note on the main page about how these merchants are only accessible to members of the alliance that controls the outpost Vanessa 10:38, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :disregard the fool that doesnt read carefully before posting please :O Vanessa 10:44, 21 May 2007 (CDT) ::>_> you were right, i just reverted someone who deleted that line, pretty much after you wrote that first line. -- Xeon 13:24, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :::HA HA! take THAT...i am NOT the fool i so often appear to be :P Vanessa 23:31, 21 May 2007 (CDT) Buying: Do these guys also buy your items for 20% less than regular merchants? For example, if you were to sell him a Superior Salvage Kit, would he pay 1k (normally) or 800g (20% off)? --MagickElf666 02:43, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :They buy (from you) for 20% more, and sell (to you) for 20% less. (Note: Not able to confirm this myself, but is what have been told, so don't take this as 100% yet). --Wolfie (talk| ) 02:49, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::I don't think they buy for any different, if they did it would be used more. You could buy anything at vendor price, then sell it for 20% more and make a profit. -Ezekiel 03:05, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::Good point! (Note to self, switch brain on before clicking Save page :). So scrap the "buy from you" comment, had e-mailed someone who is in an alliance with access to one of these merchants (no reply yet), but yeah, likely will just confirm sells their list of wares at 20% off regular price, but buys from you at same price as other merchants, certainly wouldn't be 20% less. --Wolfie (talk| ) 03:34, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Briefly: Discount Merchant sells items for 20% off regular price, but buys from you at 50% off regular price. Ergo, no way to profit from it, if that was what you wanted to know. 151.213.178.125 04:46, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Small Equipment Packs Not sure how to add it but they sell small equipment packs for 2k.Guild44 10:36, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Lockpicks Would I be correct in assuming that every freaking person I see in town selling lockpicks for 1250 is in a guild that owns a town, and is just going back and forth, making pure profit? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.0.148.107 ( ) . :Pretty much. But let's assume they sell lockpicks in batches of 80 for 100k. It takes them 96k to buy the lockpicks, wait in town for someone to buy from them, and the end up with 4k profit. Very low effort, but there's waiting and they could be doing something else with their time/money. --JonTheMon 14:22, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::50g profit from that is not worth it imo. Our alliance had Vasburg and Harvest Temple once, and I just bought a lot of lockpicks for my own use.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:41, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes, but ur still way cheaper of then buy em from a normla merchant 19:25, 7 May 2009 (UTC)